


Such very good friends --- A Wonderful Yeas Timestamp

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Peter的妈妈，Cathy，在吃惊Peter和Neal的亲近的同时，也惊讶这段关系将Peter培养成了怎么样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such very good friends --- A Wonderful Yeas Timestamp

在周四晚上的晚餐结束后，Cathy Burke等着他的儿子Peter的每周一call。在那些男孩还住在宿舍时，电话会想两次然后挂断。她或Joe就会打回去，这样Peter就不用给这个电话的电话费。自从Neal买了一个房子，他们就不再需要和那些电话公司针对学生收的特别贵的长途电话费后，他们就不再每一次都使用这个诡计了。

并不是因为他们会讲很长时间的电话 --- Peter总是有些什么东西要去做。不是学校就是体育或者是出去。但是有趣的是，他从来都没有说过是要去见女友或者讲起一个女孩。她有想过或许她的儿子还在单相思着Elizabeth Mitchell，她在他们高中结束之前结束了他们的关系（而Cathy还在为她和Neal的那个奇怪的矮个子朋友，Mozzie一起去的毕业舞会而感到奇怪）。但是事实不是那样。

Peter只是简单的不去约会。他不是和“那些家伙”（他们从来都没有名字）出去就是和Neal一起。没有什么是他们不一起做的。而Neal，就她所知，也没有在约会。他学习，他做美术，以及他和Peter出去。

在男孩们三年前离开这里去哈佛的时候，Cathy还想过他们刚刚复原的友情能否经历住新环境的考验。当她自己离开家去大学时，她和她高中最好的朋友一起住。她们的友情和住房合约没有熬过第一学期。如果不是Neal那么年轻，那么明显的依靠着Peter，她就会提醒他的儿子不要那么做，因为和Neal一起住是一个坏主意，那会破坏他们的友情。

但那完全不是一个坏主意。他们不知怎么的避免了那些从高中友情转到大学室友的所有问题，而且好像还更亲密了。Peter和Neal亲密的让她有点担心男孩们除了对方都不去见其他的朋友了。他们就像屁股连在一起的连体婴儿一样。她见到过的新婚夫妇给彼此的空间都比Peter和Neal的要多。

当她和Joe讲这件事的时候，他只是耸肩。“你为什么那么担心？男孩们的成绩都很好；他们也没有吸毒或者乱搞性关系。”

“而你又是怎么知道的？”

“我问他们的 --- 好吧，我问Neal的，当我们去探望他们的时候。只是为了确保他们没有偏离轨道。”

“而你相信他？”Cathy对17岁男孩保持高度怀疑，在他们离家第一个月的时候，他会告诉他最好朋友的父亲关于他们娱乐活动的真相。

“Yes，hon。我相信他。Neal不会对我说谎。而且他没有试着去误导我。他们一起出去，喝一点酒，调情，和一些女孩找些乐趣然后就回宿舍。他们两个都十分注意他们的学术轨道，然后Peter也得保持他的成绩去拿他的奖学金 --- so yeah，当Neal告诉我他们对于搞砸事情不感兴趣时，我相信他。”

第一个学期的时候，Cathy都保留着她的怀疑，但是她的丈夫大概是对的。他们没有一个人在高中时有倾斜野性行为的表现，她大概有点伤害他们想着他们会在第一年得到自由的时候疯一点。

Neal长的十分快 --- 在他们回来过感恩节时，他已经散发着能把她呼吸夺走的魅力了。他和她调情，而如果不是她想着她是他的代理母亲，她或许会调情回去 --- 只是为了看看会发生什么事。Joe，迟钝的，浑然不觉。Peter，集成所有成熟因素，就像老树堆积着的苔藓，对于Neal的滑稽动作只是笑笑和摇了摇头。

她最终停止了担心，并解释了Peter和Neal是一个硬币上的两面。你不能只拥有一个而没有另外一个。时间会让慢慢他们分开。这就是这个世界怎么工作的，不是吗？

电话终于响了 – 已经将近11点了，Cathy开始担心了。Peter通常不那么晚。Joe已经在一个小时前睡觉去了，但是她是一只猫头鹰，很少在早上一点前上床，要保持清醒去看Carson和那之后的The Late Show。电话铃声尖锐的叫起来，她在第一声结束之前就接了起来。

“Peter?”

“Sorry, Mom --- 本来没有打算那么打过来的。”

“我有点担心，甜心。一切还好吗？”母亲的直觉告诉她有什么事情不对。

“是Neal – 他病的很厉害。”

“他去过医院吗？”Cathy有一点点安心。她爱Neal就像是另外一个儿子，但是她还是很高兴那不是Peter。

“Yeah – 他有肺炎。”

现在她又开始担心了 --- 那很严重。“他现在在医院吗？”

“不，mom – 我们在家。我在照顾他。”

“oh，宝贝 --- 你真好。”虽然有点奇怪。“但是你不能让自己也生病了。”

“我喝了很多橙汁，也有吃维他命C和定期洗澡。”

“你没有为了照顾Neal而逃课？”

“不---我没有。”但是他也许是，只是不会告诉她。

“有什么我能做的吗？”

“Well，yeah。”从他的语气听来，她的母性直觉告诉他，不管接下来他准备问什么大概都有一点点尴尬。她可以看见Peter站在那里，搓着他脖子的后面。

“是什么 --- 你需要什么？”

“我可以有你那个鸡汤的配方吗？”

Cathy太过吃惊以至于她什么都没说。

Peter继续飞快的说着。“Neal吃不下东西，我想汤应该会比较好。但是他讨厌罐头食物，说是容易尝出铝箔味。所以我想我可以做一些真的汤给他 --- 如果那不是太难。”

Cathy感觉她的心要溶化了。当Peter还很小的时候，他得过一次重感冒，他那时候只想吃她的鸡汤。“那真的不难，但是你需要开始选择正确的鸡。。。”

她结束了给他的秘方，在听着他重复给她的时候，也给一些建议。“如果你有任何问题打给我，好吗？”

“Thanks，Mom – 你是最好的。”

“爱你，甜心。告诉Neal我很担心他，要快点好起来。然后我也爱他，好吗？”

“当然。”

她挂上电话然后盯着它。从什么时候开始她的儿子变得那么家庭主夫了？她笑了然后想着他以后有一天会成为一个女孩的完美丈夫。真可惜Neal是个男孩 --- 不然的话他们就是完美的一对了。

Fin


End file.
